


Stand by Me

by katwithak32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are just having a typical day at the bunker wafter Cas came to Dean with an injured eing and no way to get to heaven. When they get a phone call from Gabriel. Cas loses it and Dean comes up with a way for them to repopulate heaven. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by Me

Cas and Dean were just lying there together on the couch in the living room. Dean was asleep and Cas was on top of him with his face cuddled into Deans shoulder. With every breath Cas breathed in Deans sweet scent. It put chills down his spine to think that he'd deserved this somehow. The pure bliss that he felt when he was with Dean, it was like nothing else. Deans eyes twitched and fluttered open. 

"Hey there babe, what're you doin?" Dean asked Cas, his voice still scratchy with sleep. 

"I'm just admiring you Dean. You truly are beautiful." Cas whispered into the neck of his hunter. "I've never been so happy in all my life, Dean. And I've been alive for millennia. You make me feel things I shouldn't be able to feel, and yet, I do. All because of you." Cas smiled at his lover before kissing him passionately. 

"Well, babe, I'm glad you do. Cause I feel it too, and its amazing." Dean whispered to Cas. Sammy hadn't talked to them in months. He finally was able to get out of the job for awhile. He met a girl, and he was happy. Everyone was happy. Till that morning. 

"Carry on my waywatf sooon there'll be peace when you are done." Cas' phone started ringing. 

"Hello Gabriel?" He answered confused. 

"Cas, thank father you answered." Gabriel huffed. He sounded so exasperated and scared. "Listen. I don't know how to tell you this, so imma just go for it." Cas was so confused. What was so bad that Gabriel didn't know how to tell him? "Cas, everyone's dead. Every single angel in heaven. I don't know what or how but i'm gonna find it and ki- oh shit." 

"What!? What's happening!? Gabriel!" Cas was screaming into the phone with Dean holding onto him. Cas was already in tears. He knew he couldn't fly to heaven. His wings were still too injured. He was helpless. 

"No, no please." Gabriel begged on the other end. "Please don't do this!" He screamed. Then Cas heard the sound of a blade wrapping wings and Gabriel screaming in agony. Cas was in tears with his heart beating fast and his chest heaving. 

"Gabriel! Gabriel! No!" Cas waled as the line went dead. He just sat there shaking and terrified. 

"Cas, baby, talk to me! What's going on? What happened??" Dean pleaded with him. But Cas couldn't answer he just broke I to full blown sobs into Deans shoulder. His whole body shook with sobs and he held Dean so tight, that never would've gotten out unless Cas decided to let go. "Shhhh, shhh. Baby I've got you. Please talk to me." Dean whispered into Cas' ear. If Cas could even hear him over his own sobbing. 

"De-Dean. Its the angels, all of them. They're, they're dead." He cried into Dean. "Dean, I'm the only one left. I'm the last angel! I can't even get to heaven to find out what it is! It tore apart his wings. Dean. I don't know what to do. I don't know I don't know!" Cas waled into Deans shoulders some more. 

"Its okay. Its alrigh . Just calm down please. Baby we can't get anything done until you relax." Dean cooed at Cas. He ran his fingers through his hair until he stopped sobbing and there were only tears. "Just talk to me." Dean said to Cas. 

"I just need some time Dean. I need to heal and figure out what the hell this is. We need to figure out what we are gonna do. I need you. Please, just stay with me. Don't leave." Cas said to Dean and kissed him. 

"Baby I'll never leave you, you know that?" Dean said. 

#########

Cas had healed and returned to Dean from heaven. "Dean, its true." Cas heaved into Dean. "They're all dead. All of them. Heaven needs to be rebuilt. But, I'm the only angel left." He said shaking. 

"Cas, I um, what kind of powers would a human/angel have?" Dean asked not making eye contact. 

"A nephilim? They have all of the immortality and powers for the most part. They aren't as strong as. Wait, Are you suggesting something?" Cas asked him. 

"I, I don't know, maybe." Dean shuffled his feel awkwardly. 

"Dean, that is a great idea.!" Cas yelled. "This may be our only chance to repopulate heaven!" And he grabbed Deans hand and lead him to their bedroom for a night of repopulating angels.


End file.
